El amor esta aun solo paso del odio
by Hikari Rykudo
Summary: Akari, es una joven hija de Misho Senju, un hombre de grandes riquezas. Akatsuki: la mafia de Tokyo mas conocida, son reconocidos asta en otros países, su meta: la libertad; su enemigo: El gobiernos, los grandes mandos. Misho Senju, tiene información sobre todo lo que esta pasando en el gobierno, Akatsuki secuestra a su hija, pero cierta serpiente a llego antes. Resumen Feo lo xc.


Hikari: ¡Hola! Bueno vengo a publicar este Fic que se me vino a la mente cuando estaba pensando cualquier cosa XDDD

Espero que les guste.

Itachi: ¿Tú piensas?

Hikari: Claro… ¿Estás seguro de ser hombre?

Itachi: Hmp…

…

**Advertencias:** Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama, los OC'S son de mi loca mente y de mi priopidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pov's Tana.

Miro a mí alrededor, todo está manchado de sangre.

Todo ah pasado muy rápido, lloro, veo sangre, cuerpos destrozados, sin vida, todos están tirados en el suelo frío.

Ya no se qué hacer…

Lloro, sangre, cuerpos, olor putrefacto; es lo mismo que veo cuando mi cabeza cambia de dirección. Todo se vuelve a repetir, lloro, sangre cuerpos, olor putrefacto, se repite una y otra vez. Ya no se qué hacer, ya no se qué pensar.

Están muertos, todos muertos, ya no me queda nada, no me queda hogar, no me queda familia… No me queda ninguna razón por la cual vivir.

Ya no me queda nada, estoy sola y con miedo.

Caigo de rodillas en el frío suelo manchado con sangre, mis lágrimas no cesan y mi llanto se hace cada vez más audible.

Oigo pasos, se dirigen asía mí, me paro asustada y salgo corriendo, mientras atravieso puertas, salto los cuerpos ensangrentados, mis lagrimas se asen cada vez mas fuertes a tal punto de ya no poder ver, sigo corriendo y los pasos que hace rato se dirigían hacia mí se aceleran. Llego hasta la puerta de entrada y la abro torpemente, mi desesperación se hace más fuerte y el miedo me va ganando, sigo oyendo pasos que se dirigen hacia mí. Salgo apurada a la calle y me dirijo hacia el Norte… O es el Sur, ya ni si quiera me acuerdo en donde estoy o para que dirección ir, ahora me gana el miedo y solo puedo correr. Corro hasta perderme por las frías calles, ya no oigo pasos siguiéndome, solo oigo mi llanto y mis pasos. Doble en una esquina, es un callejón y a lo lejos veo luces y oigo las bocinas de los autos, corro hacia el sonido.

De repente todo se vuelve borroso, mis pies y brazos me en piensan a fallar y los sonidos se van volviendo menos audibles, empieza a caer y todo se vuelve oscuro y lo último que veo es la imagen de aquel hombre… Que me dejo sin nada.

Fin del Pov's.

Era de noche, la luna brillaba intensamente y en una casa que a simple vista parecía tranquila, por dentro había un desastre, todo manchado con sangre y cuerpos tirados. Un hombre de piel pálida, cabello negro, largo y de ojos amarillos, salía por la puerta de entrada de la casa que por dentro estaba toda manchada de sangre.

Camino hacia donde se había ido su supuesta presa, caminaba con tranquilidad sin miedo a que alguien descubriera lo que había echo él y su secuas. Atrás de él lo seguía a paso lento un joven de cabello blanco atado en una pequeña cola de caballo, usaba anteojos y tenía una sonrisa de arrogancia en su rostro.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un callejón. La vista del peli-Negro miro atentamente a la joven que estaba tirada en el suelo, sonrió con superioridad, había encontrado a su querida presa.

—Parece que el veneno es muy efectivo —Comento el albino, su sonrisa de arrogancia se hacía cada vez más visible—.

—Eso parece… —Se acerco a la joven lentamente, pero paro al ver que su manos izquierda se movía ligeramente—.

—Lord Orochimaru —Llamo el albino—, ¿Qué aremos con ella? ¿Para qué necesita a la joven? —Pregunto curioso, pues su amo no le había dicho para que necesitaban a esa joven—.

—Ya lo veras, Kabuto, ya lo veras —Le dijo. Agarro a la joven del cabello con brusquedad, la joven gimió de dolor, luego la soltó sin importarle lo que le pasara—, Kabuto, agárrala y vallamos no de aquí —Dijo sin importancia, en peso a caminar por donde vinieron alejándose del albino y la joven que hace un rato estaba en el suelo, y ahora esta en los brazos de Kabuto—.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Y?**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les allá gustado este pequeño Prologo ^^**

**Comente Plisss x3**


End file.
